Elica Baskerville
Under Construction Elica came from a rich and noble family from America. The Baskervilles were a family friend to the Levaincois family but because the head of the baskervilles known as her father, she wasn't allowed to meet any of the Levaincois family. Her parents never allowed her to meet anyone importent even though they never liked Edward because of his hair, only liking his personality. Appearance Elica has long snow white hair, that goes past her knees. Elica share a lot of physical traits with her mother, having the same facial structure, if not a little more defined by maturity (her mother). When she was younger she often wore different dresses in varying colors, she was wearing a simple white summer dress when she met Levi. When not in the Manson , Elica wheres commoner cloths or gothic/emo/punk cloths sometimes she wears her family cloak, long dark red and shiny cloak. Wearing the baskerville family crest on it around her wrise all the time. Personality Elica is soft-spoken and calm at most times, but is also unstable, and known for her rapid mood swings. She is often seen with a friendly smile though she is known to tear people down with her words. Before moving to France she was lonely. Not spending much time with her siblings. She was estatic whenever she could explore outside or spend time with Break or Jade. Elica wears light colors to make people see she isn't all bad considering her personality is a bit rough but sometimes when in the tower she'll wear dark colors to mix it up. Soon becoming so lonely, she moved to France. Then moved back to visit her only living family, Jade. Who is a year younger than her. She seems to enjoy old or princess-like dresses. History When ''she was younger Elica always, from the tower watched her brother, Jade play with there other siblings Diamond, Ruby, and Jett. Feeling jealous that no one liked to go by her because of her personallity and her hair. The head of the family and the mother and father of Elica,'' found a guy named Alejandro that looked exactly like Elica exept with brown hair and bright purple eyes. Making him wear contacts that made his eyes look like her very own. Elica admired him because he was something she was never so what her parents said. They adopted him because if they need him to make an appearance for Elica they use him. Alejandro was to stuck up to even take a single look at Elica. Calling her 'Good for nothing,' when he was six. Which put her is a deep depretion and feeling more lonely, she locked herself in her room and only her borther, Jade could get her out. Jade soon punched Alejandro in the face for saying those cruel things to her. After the two twins turned nine, Jett was killed by someone poisoning his drink. Which devistated Jade. It hurt him worse then anyone else on the family. Becoming withdrawn, until Elica cheered him up. Those two enjoyed spending time with each other, but there parants didn't approve time of her hair color and her mood swings. ''Soon ''becoming lonely herself, Elica escaped from the mansion and often spends her time with others whom seem lonely (much like herself). When she runs off and offers a homeless Oswald her company when she was ten. Whom never seen again. Later when she ran away from the manson, at the age of twelve. Elica met another homeless boy her same age. Levi never was frightened of Elica. He seemed to enjoy her personality, saying its lovely to met such a girl who can be herself. Not knowing that she was from a noble family. He was always seen playing with her hair, saying it looks like snow. ''Her ''brother, Jade went to find where she went. Finding her with what he liked to call someone 'beneath commoner'. Who later, Levi found out who she was. Apologizing and thanking her for her kindness. Who she gave him one of her earrings her was wearing, telling him that never time come looking for her. Leaving after hugging him. Later moving to the country of Charles. with her new look and hiding her idenity. Relationships Break Baskerville Break and Elica seem to have a decent relationship and some understanding of each other. It seems that Break cares for her and occasionally removes her from the tower and takes her to the city, but often fails to do so. He is a father like figure to her since her real father hated her. Although their relationship appears friendly, Elica is shown weary of him during some scenes. Elica may have some fear of Elica since she closes up or shows indifference whenever he mentions something that is personal to her. Once she does call him her father other than uncle. Annabelle and Jack Baskerville Elica has no relation with her parents other than being there daughter. Her mother nad father always looked at her with embaressment and disgust. Saying he was nothing compared to Alexander. Her parents hated her for her personality and her hair color. Puting her up in a tower near the Baskervilles house rather then in the manson Jade Baskerville He is Elica's younger brother. They seem to be on opposite ends of each other. There are times when they fight and she runs away from home until he apologizes. However it's shown that he cares for her very much, as shown when he was about to kill her because of his parents orders pausing right before stabing her, with a sullen expression. It seems that both of them have an interest in Levi, although for differing reasons. El Baskerville Elica has never met El nor heared of her until Elica's had to go back for her brother Diamonds funeral. Edward Levaincois Although he had never met her nor heard of her before he, himself invited her to the Nobel Michel ball. He was shocked when he found out she was part of the Baskerville family, but understanding why they never mentioned her since her parents always looked disgusted when he was around. Edward was conserned after Raberto brought Elica out in the garden so he followed them. Over hearing the conversation, he felt a brush of saddness. Knowing her family, he was going to try to help her. Later on after the ball Edward and Elica met each other again by surprise when she was walking out of the music place, where she plays the paino and violin. He invited her to lunch with Roberto who Edward was with. After the short chat with Raberto about the violin, Edward said that someday he would like to listen to her play. Roberto Button Elica met him at the ball. Roberto being his usual self, made Edward blush right in front of her. She didn't seem to notice, because to was struggling to keep her emotion controled, but didn't seem to work when she asked to be left alone out on the balcony. He didn't listen, bringing her out into a garden to calm her down and asked her why she was acting that way. She told his the whole truth, that she had rapid mood swings and that a ball or being around people isn't meant for her. Later meeting Elica leaving a music place, Edward invited her for lunch, noticing a violin case she was carrying, he asked is she played the violin because she was carrying a violin case with her. She replyed that she played two instruments, whiched amazed him. Wilfred A. Spencer Edward introdused Elica to him at the ball. They shared something in common, they both kept to themselves. After a few minutes in silence, Wilfred knew she wasn't going to talk, he took the akward silence and asked her to dance, which she agreed to. After the dance she went to the balcony, Wilfred alowing her to be alone since he understood it was to packed. Glenn Casiraghi Elica was the one that said if he wants to drink he should. She didn't stop him nor did she treat him like a child. He seemed to enjoy not being treated like that, also enjoying her peresence. But nothing more. Joshua Lieben Meeting him at the ball. They didn't talk to each other, Joshua only looked down on her because he thought she was a commoner. Keith Alford Elica and Roberto tease Keith alot. She adores Keith, hes like a brother like figure to her. Levi Vessalius She was the one who found him in the alley on a snowy day. She asked his name after introducing herself, and they spent a short while together. Levi and lacie Levi and Elicas reunion. She even cut his hair to help him, and he still to this day kept his hair like that. He loved Elica very much after she saved him from being killed by traffickers. She gave him one of her earrings. He wished to meet her again and promised to never forget the name Baskerville and that one day he come looking for her. Trivia *Her theme songs are Beautiful Things and Everytime You Kiss Me are also her favorite songs to. *All of the Baskerville family are all named after a color or some sort of jewel or named Jewel. Exept for Alejandro who is not really related to the Baskerville family, and Elica and Jades daughter El who was named after Elica. *Elica greatly resembles Lacie and Will of the Abyss, two female characters of Pandora Hearts, both have the same physical traits as Lacie, but hair like the Will of the Abyss.